The True Angel of Music
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: Madam Geri takes of the re build opera house, two young girls come and become more famous for their kindness to all thigs, one for her voice the other for her dancing
1. A New Life

They had rebuilt the opera house, and once again, Erik lived deep below it. Christen and Raoul had moved away to start a family. Charlotte still was singing, but she soon would be giving the boot. Madam Geri had been made manger of the house and was looking into a few new singers. Erik sat in his box five listening to the young singers step forward, Geri watches for his sign if he liked them or not. She kept a few he did not like and some they both liked.

However the one he need to have just stepped on stage in a simple dress of dark red, her hair pulled back, a scare ran across her neck, she had dark set eyes of dark brown, long dark brown hair straight.

"Sweetie please sing point of no return from the Don Juan opera," Madam Geri said in her sweet voice.

"Yes madam..." She took a deep breath and began to sing, her hands placed together softly in front of her, her voices was the true voice of the angel of music. Madam Geri was taken back, as was Erik. Never in his day had he heard anyone sing, so fair, so light, so wonderful as this young woman. He saw her eyes wonder around the room as a singer should to bring the audiences in, he saw her eyes travel up to his box. He moved into the darkness not wanting her to see him. When she had finished the song everyone stopped died to listen to her and began to clap loudly.

"I think we have found our new lead singer…do you have a name young lady?" Madam Geri asked walking to the stage to her. Erik listened carefully to this woman speak her name.

She looked down and then back up and spoke her voice was like an angel even now, "my name is Jessica; my sister is one of the new dancers…Jennifer." She stared around the opera house.

Madam Geri had given Jessica her own room but she said she would only take it if her sister were close by so they ranged for her sister to get her own room. Jessica had begun to unpack her small suitcase of clothes. Jessica and Jennifer had once lived in Ireland; however, their parents had sent them to Paris to give them a better changes at life.

Jessica walked around the room smiling, from be hide the two way mirror Erik watched her. He spoke softly to him self.

"I must have her, but she could never love a monster like me…" Erik watched her straighten her clothes as his mind wondered back to Christen Daae. Then he saw her look into the mirror and smiled. Over the course of Erik thoughts her sister, Jennifer, had walked in, Jennifer was the same height has her sister, a rough five feet five inches, with light brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"Have you unpacked?" Jessica said as she smoothed her front down. Erik had to fight back to thoughts he had running thou his head.

"Yea I noticed you have too…" Jennifer smiled and walked around. "I know you Jess…you are hoping that phantom ghost still lives here…" Erik's head snapped up and looked at Jessica smiling and…blushing? The true angel of music had spoken his nickname thou those soft lips, at some point and knew of him.

Jennifer grins at her sister, "So, what will you do if you do meet the opera ghost?" This was a game they often played, Jessica who to the rest of the world was a very pretty woman, thou she looked as if she was a monster be hide-closed doors. Jessica had smiled softly.

"Well first I would cover my self…" Jessica smiled as she slipped on her robe. Erik had not noticed she had undressed for the night. The sister bended good night to each other and Jessica went to bed. Erik came out and watched her sleep thou the night.


	2. A New friendship

Erik would leave before Madam Geri would come around and wake the singers and dancers for the day. Only leaving his symbol the red rose with the black ribbon. Jessica had found this in the morning and went to her sister for answer.

"I'm not sure what it is." Jennifer said when she says it after she smelled it. Therefore, the girls went to Madam Geri.

"Madam Geri do you know where this came from?" Jessica asks handing over the rose. Madam Geri looked down at the rose then to Jessica.

"Which one you got this? It's very important." She said looking back at the rose.

"I did…what does it mean?" Jessica looked at her.

"It mean Erik is pleases with you. He is the Phantom of the Opera, a very dear friend of mine," She said handing the rose back. High above them Erik watched Jessica talk to Madam Geri who was a good friend if not his only friend he had. Erik smiled as she used the ribbon to tie back her hair and the rose in the bun. Erik would laugh as Jessica and Jennifer would dances around the stage and mock Charlotte and Christian.

"I see you found something to help you heal." Madam Geri said standing next to him looking down.

"Yes she is a rose with many thorns. Do we know how she got that scare?" Erik looked at her from the side. Madam Geri shook her head.

"Not much is known of them…hmmm they should lighten the mood around here." Madam Geri began to walk away. Erik watched those practices though out the day.

Later after dinner the girls where sitting in their room reading and talking. Soon Erik was back to where he was the night before watching them. Jessica had placed the rose in a book, which what seems to have a note attached to the stem.

"I hope he comes tonight and get his rose and his gift." Jessica whispered as Jennifer yawned.

"Well you can stay up and wait for Erik, but I'm not, Night sis." Jennifer said hugging her sister and went off. Erik waited for Jessica to fall a sleep and when she finally did, he slid the mirror open and walked over to the book and the note it said: _Erik, _

_Please take this book and I hope you enjoy it._

_Jessica_

Erik smiled and saw it was the Iliad and Odyssey; he had read this from a library but did not own a copy of it. He bends down and whispered softly "Thank you, your very kind."

She moved a bit.

"You're welcome…" Her eyes where barely open she whispered, "Are you really the phantom?" she curled up under the covers.

"Yes I'm…get some sleep you need your rest." He began to move away she reached out and touched his hand.

"Come back Friday night we can talk then, I have Saturday and Sunday off…" Jessica nearly fell a sleep saying that much. Erik smiled and tucked her in.

Erik softly pushed some of her hair be hide her ear and whispered "Of course my angel of music." He left and let her sleep for the night.

Though out the week he would watch those practices, Jessica and Jennifer kept up mocking Charlotte. Jessica had asked Madam Geri if she could have dinner in her room with Erik, Madam Geri agreed and had is arranged. Jessica walked in to find Erik sitting down already. Jessica quickly smiled and shut the door; she took her seat across from him.

"How was practice?" Erik asked as they began to eat dinner. He knew how it went, he watched her but he did not want her to know that.

Jessica shrugged "ok I guess…got bored like normal to the end of it." Jessica looked up at Erik; she knew that he had watched her. "Got any tips for me?" She smiled as they finished the soup.

Erik wiped his mouth and looked up "Well you could let your eyes wonder as if you're looking at the sky." They talked long into the night, finally told Jessica how to get to the dock and call out to him if she wanted to visit, he left and she went on to bed.


	3. GoodBye

Charlotte had her final show Saturday night; Jessica rushed after the show still in her dress to tell Erik. Jessica slid the mirror open, closed it, rushed down to the dock, looked around, cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled out for Erik.

Erik was sitting at his organ writing and drawing when he heard her calling for him. Erik jumped up and smiles wait him though to him self I am smiling about a girl…no a woman. He rushed to the boat and went to get to her. Erik saw her standing there in a deep red dress, which showed some of her cleavages, it clanged to her curves.

"Hello Jessica, I didn't think you would be here so soon." Erik stepped on to the dock.

"I know, however you have to bid Charlotte goodbye!" Jessica smiled and held out his hand.

"Jessica she will not want me there, I killed her husband and burned down her work places." Erik said staring into her eyes.

"That the point make a quick come in then leave…please" Jessica took both Erik's hand and pouted, he rolled his eyes, she kept going until he final gave in.

"Fine, you mustn't be seen with me…come back after everyone has gone and is a sleep." Erik showed her back up to her room.

Charlotte in all her diva glory was sitting at the head of the table with a huge pink hat on with a fluffy pink dress, as if she was a pink queen. Erik rolled his eyes at the sight, he was quite glad she was leaving. Erik walked over the party smiling down. Jessica every time Charlotte turns her head would stick out her tongue. Erik got as close as he could to her without actually being over her; he smiled and cleared his throat. In that booming voice he can have, he made his good bye be known.

"Good bye Toad, hope you have many tadpoles along the way…" with that, Erik left. Everyone looked around shocked not sure, where that came from. Jessica, Jennifer, and Madam Geri just sat back and let people think what they wanted to think.

After the party finally died down, it was well after midnight before Jessica and Jennifer had bid each other good night. Jessica fell back on her bed, and closed her eyes. Jessica fell into a light sleep, when Erik walked over and taped her she jerked away. Jessica had fell asleep still in her dress.

"Jessica get up…you need get dress for bed…then you can sleep." Erik said trying his best not to laugh at the young girl lying in bed like a child half a sleep.

"I don't care…you do it…" Jessica did not really have a clue what she was saying…half-drunk and half a sleep was not a good thing for her.

"I can't it's not a proper thing for a young man to take off a woman clothes when they aren't married." Erik said looking half-shocked.

"Then marry me if you want me to change for bed…I'm to tired and to lazy to care!" Jessica tried to curl up under her covers, Erik growled at her.

"Please Jessica just do it so I can go to bed as well." Erik pleads with her. Finally, she gave in and changed while Erik had his back turn. After Jessica was in bed, Erik tucked her in for the night and left the sleeping angel a sleep.


	4. Phantom

The winner snow began to fall in the city. It was a cold Sunday afternoon, Jessica and Jennifer where outside playing into the snow, while Erik watched from above on the rooftop. Erik smiled as Jennifer hit Jessica in the back of the head. It had been nearly three months seen the girls started at the opera house. Down the street from them a couple of boys where in a cycle together laughing at something. Erik could not see from where he sat. All he saw was Jessica run forward scaring off the boy, her removing her cloak and putting over something on the ground then rushing back in the opera house. He rushed to the over hang of the stage. Below Madam Geri, and the girls where kneeling around something, he still could not see anything; the house on call vet was below. Was it an animal that Jessica had picked up? Erik left them be and went down to his home, and waited, Jessica and Jennifer would fill him in when the time came.

It was a little more then an hour before he heard the girls call from him from the deck together. When he got their, Jessica was holding something, had a smile on her face, and made Erik worried.

"What is that?" He pointed to the thing in Jessica's arm.

"A…" Jessica leaned in and whispered softly "…puppy…". Jessica waited for Erik reaction, so did Jennifer, they where going to see if he would help them depending on his reaction.

"A what?" Erik looked from Jessica to Jennifer then back. The girls moved closer together and look innocent, just then Jessica removed some of the cloak from the lump in her arms. It was a small white dog with a half his face black. Erik raised an eyebrow at them and looked at the door. The dog had blue eyes, and whined a little bit.

"A puppy, she needs a home Erik, Madam Geri won't let us keep her. Will you keep her for us…we will walk her and everything" They put their heads together, yes the dog too. And together went "Please….." Erik rolled his eyes and stood there thinking about it.

"Fine I'll take him BUT you have to walk him, not me" He sighed, "Does she have a name?"

"Will do, and her name is Phantom" Jessica smiled and set her in her boat and kisses Erik's cheek "I'll be back tomorrow"


	5. The past comes back

Erik sat at his organ playing softly. The Little Phantom puppy was whimpering as she tried to get up on the seat next to Erik. Erik finally gave in and picked up the little dog and sat her next to him and began to play, the dog began to howl at the music.

"Come now, it isn't that bad" He looked at the pup that head was titled and eyes bright. He smiled and petted the little dog, he began to play a lively tune, and the dog started to jump, slipped, and fell off the chair, Erik laughed. He got up and began to rub the dog's stomach; she began to kick her leg. Erik laughed, meanwhile Jessica was slipping thou the secret passages to get to Erik, hopely to sneak up on him. It had become a game for them see who could scare whom. When she got there she stopped died, Erik the phantom was on the floor playing with little phantom. Erik was acutely laughing and smiling, his mask had fallen off during the rough house. Jessica walked up and coughed; Erik jumped and quickly went to get his mask.

"Erik stop, its ok, you don't scare, oh and I won…this round." She walked over; she had a full-length skirt and a nice top. He got up and walked over to Jessica, and hugged her tightly. He had not seen her yet today, they where having a meeting and Madam Geri asked for him to not come. She kissed his unmasked cheek lightly, and smiled.

"We have a new patron, let's sit." Jessica knew of Erik's past lover, Christian de Chagny, and she and her husband was now the patron for the opera house. They sat at the organ, Jessica looked down. Erik got worried and placed a figure under her chin and had her look up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"Jessica please tells me what the matter is" Erik whispers softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"The de Chagny is….our new patron." She quickly looked away, scared of the worst. "I know of your love for Christian, Erik…I love you not her, she never did I DO ERIK!" Jessica quickly stood in tears; Erik knew at that moment, she was scared of losing him to Christen, even if it was to watch her from a far. The though of sharing Erik's love was up setting Jessica, of course he loved her sister, Jennifer, but that was big brother love, nothing like he felt for Jessica, or ones for Christian.

Erik stood up and grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, this was the first time Erik was the one being chased not the other way around. Erik bends down and kissed Jessica long and passionately, he left her arms around his neck holding him there. They kissed for what seemed like forever, when they final broke away, Jessica laid her forehead ageist Erik's and smiled.

"Oh Jessica, I love you…my true angel of music." Erik picked her off the floor and spinned her around, just to get her to laugh.

"I love you too Erik, my phantom." Jessica laughed softly.


	6. The Long awaited fight

Erik was now allowed to come down and watch the dress reheales from the seats below but he rather enjoyed spending time with the stagehand that spent the most time with the singers and dancers. He would show up and random moments with snacks with little phantom for the singer and dancers so they would not over heat.

Jessica was going over Think of Me, Erik was high above, and Jennifer was going over some move in the back. Christen came rushing forward and pushed Jessica a side making her fall, Erik gasped as the other singer rushed forward to help her up. Jessica was actually loved by the others.

"No your doing it worst then Charlotte!" She yelled and went on to insult Ireland, which all knew that was not the best of idea, Erik rushed down below to make sure Jessica didn't attack Christen. Erik rushed on stages, grabbed Jessica's around the waist, and picked her off the floor she began to kick and punch at the air.

"Come on Christen lets take this outside!" Jessica kept swinging and kicking, no one paid Erik any mind.

However, Christen let out a yell and all stopped and looked at her as if she was crazy. Raoul came rushing in and stopped dead at the sight of Jessica, their leader singer, began help back by Erik, the phantom. Raoul rushed forward and pulled Erik from Jessica.

"Get off of her you monster! She isn't yours for the taken." Raoul yelled next thing he knew was both Jessica and Erik had punches him causing his nose and lip to bleed.

"He isn't a monster. And I'm his for the taken, he is my boyfriend!" Jessica, her sister pushed thou the coward to get to her and stopped died at her saying Erik was her boyfriend. Everyone looked at each other then to the Changy.

"You can't love him! He a monster!" Christen yelled out.

"No he not, to me he is the most handsome man I have ever seen." Jessica stood there staring Christen down. "I spent my life learn how to sing, I have an education unlike you. I read and further my self, unlike you a trophy wife…" Jessica smiled as everyone gasped; no one had ever insulted Christen in front of her. Christen walked up and slapped Jessica across the cheek. Jessica head snapped to the side as she was hit, she smiled and look back at Christen. And laid a punch into her face making her stumble back and fall over. Jessica turned around walked away; everyone followed her with his or her eyes, even Erik.


End file.
